Despite Flaws They Fall in Love
by Jaliceluver98
Summary: Alice and Jasper are both abused by their parents. When they meet, they fall in love and decide to run away from their parents. What will happen? Will their parents seek revenge? Please Read. Rated M to be safe. R
1. New Students

A/N: This is my second attempt at a fanfic. Hope you like it. R&R

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters; expect the ones I made up.**

Despite Flaws they Fall in Love

Chapter 1: Introductions

**(Alice's POV)**

Today was agonizing at my mansion. I woke up wincing in pain in my legs, arms, and head. I went to the mirror to check the damage my parents made. I almost gasped from shock. I had a purple bruise under my eyes and a reddish/purple knot on my forehead. My arms and legs had scratches and cuts all over them, but the sad part was I still had to go to school. I guess that means long jeans and long sleeved shirt. This was my life. The horrid life of Alice Brandon. My parents abuse my sister, Cynthia and I regularly. I was a 16-year-old girl who was a sophomore at Forks High School. My sister was 15 and a freshman at Forks High School. My parents were billionaires, so I always wonder why they treat us like this, but every time I ask I would get slapped. My parents bought us designer clothes and I have a Porsche and a Mercedes. My parents once said they always have stressful days at work and took it out at us. I treasured my cars because they were the ONLY nice thing my parents got me expect clothes. I LOVE shopping, it's the only thing that got me out of this hell life expect school. I went to check on my sister down the hall and she was getting ready to go to school. My sister had long brown hair that went to her mid-back with blue eyes. I saw my sister getting ready for school so I decided I should, too. After I took my hot, calming shower I put on my dark blue skinny jeans with a long sleeved red shirt and a cardigan with white ballet flats. **(A/N: Outfit on Profile)** When I went downstairs thankfully my parents weren't here they must have left already. When I reached the downstairs landing I smelt breakfast and it was mouthwatering. Our butler, Jeffery was the only nice person in the house. While walking to the table I saw my sister wearing a light blue shirt was white skinny and black ballet flats with the same cardigan as me. ** (A/N: Outfit on Profile) **She was sitting at the table with a half eaten plate.

" Good morning Madam Alice." Jeffery said.

" Good morning to you too, Jeffery." I replied.

I ate my breakfast in silence it wasn't uncomfortable silence it was silence without tension. When I finished Cynthia and I headed out to school in my baby, my Porsche 911 Turbo. When we got to school in record time thanks to my crazy driving, I headed over to my friends Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, and Edward.

" Hey guys." I greeted them.

" Hey squirt." Emmett greeted back.

" Hey Alice." Everyone else said back.

" Emmett just to let you know being 4'10" and pixie-like doesn't make me a squirt not everyone is a freaking' building." I replied to Emmett's greeting.

" Uh- yea it does would you prefer pixie." Emmett responded.

" Whatever it's a lost cause pixie is more suitable."

" Ok then what's up pixie." I just rolled my eyes back.

" So Rose what's the 411 these days." I said to Rosalie since she was kind of the gossip queen in our little "group."

" Word on the street is that a new student is coming to school today." Rosalie said.

" That's cool I guess we don't get many new people here. What's his name?"

" Umm- Jasper Whitlock is what I heard his name was."

" Jasper that's a cute name." I said a little too loudly and everyone heads turned on me. I sank back into my chair. Then I saw an unfamiliar face. I was guessing that was Jasper Whitlock everyone was talking about. I started to notice his features he had honey blond curls that fell into his face. He had sparkling blue eyes that reminded me of the sea. There was something I noticed about his body. When I noticed they were I gasped they were scars just like the ones on my body. I had gotten my scars from my parents. I wonder where he got his. I started to worry about him, because what parents would do that to their children. I had a feeling I should go talk to him because I knew what it felt like. I would be a friend to him since nobody probably would. On way on going to Jasper's table I felt a hand of my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was and it was Bella's hand holding me back. I saw Rosalie's, Emmett's, and Edward's eyes full of worry looking at me.

" What's wrong?" I asked my friends.

" Well I was wondering if you were going to talk to Jasper Whitlock?" Bella asked her tone was full of worried. I just didn't know why.

" Yea, why?"

" We heard some stuff about him."

" Like, what?"

" Rumors has it the only reason he moved down here is because he has history at his old school in Texas that's why he moved down here." Rosalie said.

" Well those are the rumors what are the facts."

" They are no facts."

" Then I will go talk to him."

" Why?"

" Because I am worried about him."

" Why, again?"

" Nobody will make an effort to be his friend and I don't know. So would you stop asking questions." I knew I couldn't tell them why I wanted to talk to Jasper because they would wonder why I would make that assumption. I couldn't let them know my parents were possibly doing the same thing his parents were.

I walk over to his table to see another boy with him. There was no doubt these two were related. I could tell they were brothers right away. They had the exact same features expect the other boy had green eyes instead of blue like Jasper's.

" Hi," I greeted. I accidentally startled him but I didn't mean too.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." I continued.

" Oh its not your fault I wasn't paying attention." He replied. His voice was calm and soothing. I thought I was about to faint.

" Hi, I'm Alice Brandon and you are?"

" I'm Jasper Whitlock this is my brother Johnny."

" It's a pleasure to meet you, too."

" Likewise."

" Um- I'm was wondering what classes do you? Since you're new I thought I could show you your classes. If that is alright with you?"

" Yea that is fine. Um- I have Trigonometry first. I am a sophomore here and my brother is a freshman."

" That's excellent I also have Trigonometry first and my sister, Cynthia can show your brother around."

" That's great. What do you have first Johnny?"

" I have English first." Johnny finally spoke up for the first time.

" I vaguely remember that being my sister's first class. I will go find her." I left their table to go to my sister's table.

" Hey, Cynthia." I said to her as soon as I reached her table.

" Hey, Alice." She greeted back.

" Hey I meet the new kids here and I wanted to introduce them to you and you will be showing Johnny around school today. Ok?"

" Yea sure whatever." We walked back over to Jasper and Johnny's table.

" Cynthia this is Jasper and Johnny. Jasper and Johnny this is Cynthia my sister."

" It's a pleasure to meet you, Cynthia." Johnny said with a smile.

" It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Just then the bell rang signaling us to class.

Once we found my sister I introduced her to Jasper and Johnny and she blushed scarlet when Johnny talked to her. I just laughed at her expression. Jasper and I were walking to Trigonometry side by side. Right now I was listening to my teacher's droning voice go on and on about something I wasn't so sure about it but when I moved here I had taken advance placement. So this subject I excelled in even if I didn't pay attention.

Then I saw a piece of notebook paper with my name written in nice boyish handwriting. I opened it and saw: (Jasper- bold, Alice- _italic)_

So let me know more about you? - Jasper x

_I moved here from New York. Cynthia is my 15-year-old sister. I am 16 years old. I also LOVE shopping. Some people think I have a crazed obsession over it._

I passed it back and heard him chuckle lightly probably from the shopping.

Why did you move from New York?

_My mom is a fashion designer and her work sent her to some boutique in Port Angeles so we decided to live in Forks. Where did you come from?_

**What city in New York? I moved here from Austin, Texas 3 days ago. My parents complained about the heat. They wanted to go somewhere cold and rainy. Also my father work sent us here. When did you move here?**

_I lived in New York City and got to go to Times Square often. Then your parents our going to love it here. I have been living here ever since the beginning of 6th grade. Can I talk to you in free period?_

**Yea sure.**

Then the bell rang and we walked in silence to our next class together. During that class no notes were passed. All of classes leading up to lunch went by in a blur. Also to add on to my happiness we had them all together. It was time to go to lunch and I went to my locker and put my books in there. I grabbed my lunch and looked around the hallway to find Jasper. To my surprise Jasper's locker was only two down from mine! We walked to lunch together. Once we got there we bought our lunch and went to our table. When we got there everyone was staring at us.

" Alice can I talk to you in private, please?" Rosalie asked.


	2. The Life of Jasper Chase Whitlock

A/N: I thought I should add this in as a filler chapter so you guys would know what happens at Jasper's house. I dedicate this chapter to lissyjazz85 for being my first reviewer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or anything.

Chapter 2: New Life

(Jasper's POV)

My parents thought it was a good idea to move to Forks, Washington because Texas was too hot. (A/N: I live in Texas and it hasn't rained for like three months.) So they thought moving to the rainiest city in the Continental United States would solve their problem. I didn't really care I like Texas but I didn't have friends or a reputation. So moving was not a bad deal to me. Don't get me wrong I love Texas but they are to many bad memories there. I could use a fresh start. My parents have abused me since I was thirteen.

My name is Jasper Whitlock. I am 6'2" and have honey blond hair with blue eyes. My brother Johnny who was also abused by my parents looks exactly like me expect he has green eyes. I would start at Forks High School in three days. I would nervous because I wasn't the talking type. My brother and I like to keep it to ourselves.

Three days later- First Day of School

I never understood why my parents decided to move when it was the middle of the second semester; school only had three weeks left.

" Get your ass up, NOW!" My father yelled. I knew if I didn't then he would slap me.

" Yes, sir." I got up and put on a blue and white long sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans with a jacket and my blue running shoes. (A/N: Outfit on Profile)

When I finished I went downstairs to find my brother with a shirt with drums of the front with a hoodie on top of that with dark jeans and his black and white running shoes. (A/N: Outfit on Profile)

" Ready?" I asked him after I finished my breakfast.

" Yep let's go." Johnny replied.

We had to walk to school because my parents wouldn't buy me a car but I did have a license. My parents decided to chose a house like six miles from my school, which took about twenty minutes to get to. Jeez, how I hated my parents. They probably did it on purpose so we would have to walk a long distance.

When we got to school, Johnny and I went to the office to find a lady with brown hair that went to her shoulders and chocolate eyes.

" Hello we are new here." I spoke up.

" Names?" She asked.

" Jasper and Johnny Whitlock."

" Ok I'm and you need to get this paper signed by all of your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day."

" Ok, thanks."

I looked at my Schedule:

Trigonometry- Ms. Valdez

English- Mr. Brown

Biology- Mr. Vanner

Lunch

Free Period

History- Mrs. Martinez

Gym- Coach Clapp

We went to the cafeteria and found the only empty table and sat down. I put my head down, still tired from walking here. That's when I had heard an angelic voice.

"Hi." The angel said.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

" Oh its not your fault I wasn't paying attention." That's when I noticed her features: she had beautiful green eyes that were soft and gentle that resembled a peaceful prairie, her hair had spikes in every direction that resembled her small frame perfectly she had a beautiful face. No beautiful was an understatement she was gorgeous. She had a prefect little while looking over body; I noticed she had scars all over her body like ones I had on my body. I wonder if she got them the same way. I felt suddenly overprotective of this girl I barely knew. I felt like I have known her my entire life like we were soul mates.

Why did I feel this way?

Hurray for cliffhangers. Review and I could use some suggestions. If I get five reviews by the end of the week I will update.


End file.
